Time Will Tell
by Ravenstar1280
Summary: Harry loves Severus. What happens when he has to go back in time? What happens when he accidently brings the maraurders with him? What happens when they fins out about Severus's and Harry's relationship? SSHP! Snarry! No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, people, I now have what, 7 stories? Not too sure... oh well, I've been thinking of this one for a looooong time.

Summary: Harry loves Severus, but has to go back in time because Voldemort went to kill his parents. Voldemorts comes back, but the teenage Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily tag along. What happens when they find out about Sev and Harrys' relationship? SSHP, HPSS Ss/Hp, Snarry, or whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

WARNING: This story contains slash. Don't like, don't read. No flames about slash, please.

Chapter One

Harry smiled up at Severus. They had gotten together at the beginning of his sixth year. It was now the beginning of his seventh. Both of them avoided the subject on how they got together; the most anyone knew was that Snape had come with Harry's body, having rescued him from the Dursleys. No one knew how it came to be that everyone knew about it either. Harry smiled, and was brought out of his musings.

"Harry..." Severus had changed ever since Harry was with him. He started washing his hair, and grew it out long enough to tie it back when working with potions. His teeth were way cleaner, and he wasn't so much of a grouch. He didn't wear as much black, either.

"What?" Harry said, snuggling in on him. They were sitting by the fireside.

"Harry, we have to get up."

"I don' wanna, Sev, I'm warm..." he snuggled some more, fitting perfectly on Severus.

"Harry, as much as neither of us wants to, Albus has important news." Harry blinked sleepy eyes up at him.

"Did he tell you?" He asked.

"No." He said shortly. "Come on, Harry. We've got to go." Harry got up.

"I'm up..." They made their way to Dumbledore's office. When they got there Dumbledore wasn't there and Snape sat down. He grunted as Harry jumped on him.

"Get your arse off me," He said.

"My incredibly cute arse." Harry corrected. Remus came in through floo to hear the last comment. He blinked at his enemy and friends son.

"Good morning, Lupin."

"I'm going to have to get used to that..." The werewolf said.

"Get used to what?" Harry chirped.

"You and Snape..." Albus walked in.

"Hello, my boys! How are we today? Care for a lemon drop?" Harry took a handful and put them in his pocket and sucked on one. The others declined.

"Why are we here?" Remus asked.

"Ahh. Well, you see, a problem has arisen." He paused for a breath, and thought things over. "Voldemort has decided to get rid of you parents, Harry." Harry snorted.

"Umm, hello? Their kind of DEAD!" Albus chuckled.

"He's sent himself and a couple of Death Eaters back in time to kill you before you're born." Snape stood up, causing Harry to tumble to the floor.

"What?!"

"He's sent himself and a couple of death eaters back in time to kill the teenage James and Lily. We need to send Harry back to stop him."

"Why Harry?" Sev demanded. Dumbledore sighed.

"One thing that Tom does not know is that if one goes back to a time when they existed, then their magic shall lesson. So while he managed to go back, he won't be able to kill them directly. He shall be able to hurt them, though, and put them in a death bed, but not kill them." Harry stood up.

"I'll go." He said.

"But Harry-,"

"No, Sev. I have to." He came up close to him and held his hands. "It's better for me to be in danger than not exist." He smiled and planted a light kiss on his lovers' lips. Severus sighed.

"I guess you're right."

T.I.M.E.W.I.L.L.T.E.L.L.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

I probably won't be upating for about a week... Sorry.

Summary: Harry loves Severus, but has to go back in time because Voldemort went to kill his parents. Voldemorts comes back, but the teenage Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily tag along. What happens when they find out about Sev and Harrys' relationship? SSHP, HPSS Ss/Hp, Snarry, or whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

WARNING: This story contains slash. Don't like, don't read. No flames about slash, please.

Chapter 2

'Why did I let them drag me into this...? Why, oh why?' Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office, at wand point.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded. There were still a few streaks of auburn in his beard, and he didn't have as many wrinkles.

"Harry Potter, sir." He said. Without Sev he was more childish. Not that he was innocent in any means.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm here because you sent me."

"I sent for you?" Dumbledore asked, misinterpreting his words.

"No, you sent me here. Well, not you, more like an older you, but-," Dumbledore sprang up, a bright smile on his face.

"You must be the time traveler! I sent myself a letter, apparently, and I'm glad you're here. Tom is getting more and more courage; someone needs to take him down a peg." Harry backed away.

"Oh, no. I'm not here to get rid of your Voldemort; I'm here to get MY Voldemort out and my parents safe." Dumbledore looked a bit disappointed, but brightened up.

"I guess we'll have to introduce to the rest of the school. We haven't had a time traveler in years..." He was lost in thought. "Do you want to get cleaned up?" Harry looked at himself. His hair was messy, his jeans dirty, and his jacket torn.

"Yes please." As he went out of the room he heard Dumbledore say,

"James and Lily. I never would have guessed."

Harry stood in front a mirror.

"Oh, aren't you a cutie." It said. Harry had on a leather jacket, denim jeans, and a green shirt. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. He had taken Sev's eye correcting potion, which worked for 24 hours and then needed to be taken again. It made his eyes stand out. Around his neck was the ring Sev had given him. It was on a cord, and was a snake biting its tail. Over the last two years he had out grown James's boyish face, and had taken more of Lily's pointed features. His cheek bones were higher and more prominent, and all ex-ex baby fat was gone. He looked positively Slytherin. Silas, his snake, didn't help. He could talk to him in his mind.

"Are you ready, Harry?" He heard Dumbledore say.

"Yeah." He replied and went out. Dumbledore frowned a bit at his Slytherin attire.

"What house are you in, Harry?" He asked.

"Gryffindor..." Harry answered. He would have said Slytherin, but he knew he had to leave this time's Sev alone. 'Here, Sev is a Death-Eater. A _faithful_ one.' Dumbledore led him to an antechamber outside the great hall.

"Wait here." Dumbledore went into the great hall and most talking stopped. He heard him start talking. "Today we are housing a very special guest. A kind of guest that Hogwarts hasn't housed in a very long time. Please welcome son of James Potter and Lily Evans, Harry Potter, a time traveler." Harry walked in and all eyes were on him. James was whooping and had quieted at Harry's appearance.

"Umm, hi." He said. Dumbledore spoke up.

"Harry will be residing with the Seventh year Gryffindor's. Thank you." Harry went down to the Gryffindor table and James waved him over.

"Er, hi." He said awkwardly, and sat down. He started loading his plate. Everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked, irritated.

"Are you really my son?" James asked.

"Yes..." He said.

"You look like a Slytherin!" Peter blurted out. Harry gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" He drawled. Sirius shoved peter in the ribs.

"Sorry about him, he's a little... direct." Harry nodded.

"I could tell."

"You looked like Lily just then." Remus said. Harry gave a lopsided smile.

"I would, wouldn't I?" He started eating.

"So, Harry, how's life?" James asked.

"Good."

"Got your self a girlfriend yet?" He asked. Harry gave a smile.

"You could say that." He didn't know what they would say if he told them he was dating Severus Snape. They ate and made there way to the common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room-,"

"I know." He said. In stead of the Fat Lady there was a picture of Godric Gryffindor.

"Zeus." James said and the portrait opened. "The boys dorms are on the left, and girls on the right." He said.

"The boy's dorms were on the right, er, before, I guess. Or would it be later?" Remus gave him an odd look. "What? It hasn't happened yet, so it would be later, not now." They got up and Harry started digging through his trunk. Silas, his snake, slithered out.

What are you doing? He asked. He could understand English.

"Looking for something."

What are you looking for?

"A book."

Which book?

"A photograph book."

Which photograph book? Sirius and James came in and froze when Harry spoke to Silas.

"Oh shut up."

"We didn't say anything!" Sirius said.

"Harry, is that a snake?" James looked wary of it.

"This is Silas. He's my familiar(sp?)." James sputtered.

"But- but he's a SNAKE!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Gee, I thought he was a kneazle.(sp?) So sorry." He said sarcastically.

I resent that!

"I said shut up!" He looked at James. "Sorry about that, he's a little hyper."

"You can talk to it?"

"He's my familiar, what do you think?" Harry got his album and took out a picture of him and Sev. They were smiling and waving, in front of Spinners End, his home. Sev had his arm around Harry's waist, but you couldn't tell unless you were looking for it.

"Who's that?" Remus asked, looking at the happy picture.

"Sev. He's a friend." James raised an eyebrow.

"Sev? Are you sure that's a name?" Harry smiled. Sev. Severus. Severus Salazar Snape. The snape rolled off his tongue.

"It's an abbreviation."

"Of what?" Sirius asked.

"I can't tell you _too_ much, Sirius." He smiled, amused.

"Come on, Harry!" James gave a lopsided smile. "You're my son! Who is he?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to bed."

Weeeeeeelllllll

You know you make me wanna REVIEW

Kick my heels up and REVIEW

Throw my hands out and REVIEW

C'mon now. C'mon now...

My muses live off a diet of reviews. Feed them! Feed them!


End file.
